Second Meeting
by Troasaurus Rex
Summary: SmokerAce  Their second meeting after Alabasta.  How do YOU think Ace would have reacted to the official news that Smoker defeated Crocodile instead of his brother?


**Author's Notes:** Smoker and Ace's second meeting, post Alabasta **Second Meeting**  
_by Tro_

It could have been a coincidence, that lanky figure standing at the window of his hotel room, but Smoker doubted it. He instinctively reached for the familiar grip of his jitte, but his hand passed through nothing but air. The fractures in the steel shaft from the impact against the unforgiving steel of Roronoa's blade were not noticeable until they had left Alabasta. The weapon was still being repaired, which was why they had stopped on this backwater island in the first place.

Shifting his weight into a more offensive stance, the marine narrowed his eyes at his still silent visitor. Portgas D. Ace just stared back at him, normally animated face deathly serious for once. Smoker met the other man's fire wreathed gaze steadily, wondering at the fury he saw there.

"What the fuck are you doing here, pirate?" he growled finally, crossing his arms across his chest. "Are you really so stupid as to walk into Marine custody?"

At last, the pirate spoke, words dark and angry. "Why did you do it?"

Smoker snorted, "Do what? You—"

In a flash of heat so intense that the windows behind the pirate cracked in their frames, the other man was on him. Hands fisted hard on the collar of his jacket as he was jerked forward. "Don't play fucking coy with me, Captain. Did you think I'd let you get away with it? That I wouldn't know?"

Ace's lips curled up in a sneer and he pressed forward, thrusting a hard thigh between Smoker's legs. "Is that what gets you off, marine? Stealing credit from a seventeen year old boy?" he purred dangerously in the other man's ear, mercilessly grinding against him, "I thought you were different." The pirate's voice washed hot against his neck, "but you're just another lying marine."

Outrage warring with comprehension, Smoker growled low in his throat and spun them about, throwing his considerable weight against the pirate. His hands came up to cage Ace's head as they slammed into the wall. "Fucking pirate. Don't presume to know me, boy," he scowled at the flushed, angry face before him. "Are you really that naive to think that they would let your idiot brother take the glory? Do you really think they'd let the world know a goddamn pirate saved that country, when no one else would?"

The pirate stared at him, eyes unreadable, but unmoving in his grasp. He had not flashed to fire to free himself, but what that meant, Smoker wasn't sure.

"Do you expect me to believe that you just threw that all away?" Ace asked finally, voice unsteady in his uncertainty.

Sighing, the marine released the other man. He had a feeling any attempts at the moment to try and capture the pirate would result in massive property damage. Smoker dug out a new cigar from his jacket and chewed it angrily. "I don't have time to deal with you, brat. Get the hell out of here, and take your goddamn vengeance with you."

Frowning, Ace opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, shaking his head. "I don't know what to think about you, Captain. You sound almost," he stopped, looking thoughtful, "fond of Luffy. I have to think about it. I'm sure we'll meet again." He paused, taking a moment to sweep his gaze up and down the other man's form. His mouth quirked in a cheeky grin. "Definitely meet again." Ace slapped a hand down hard on Smoker's ass, then in a blaze of fire, poured out the window onto the streets below.

"PORTGAS!" the marine roared, billowing over to the window, but the other man was long gone.

Smoker shook his head, scowling to keep the pesky smile that threatened to break free off his face. He was getting awfully good at letting those damned brothers go.

The sequel - Third Meeting (omfg, I'm so creative with titles!) is at blurry . dhak . net / TM . html since it is a bit... porninsh. Also, wtf I can't put links at the bottom anymore? I've been gone too long.

Update: I guess blurry is done . so you can find the Third Meeting at community . livejournal . com / onepieceyaoi / 372187 . html


End file.
